gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Jacquin
:"For me, perhaps eventually joining the COG against the genocidal Locusts, was my only escape from the most dismal of human realities…needless to say, I find serenity in this cause, than I did the other.” :Sergeant Jacquin talking about his former occupation as a police officer before joining the Gears. (On The Beat) Biography :"I got tired of picking up the pieces of the ass-end of humanity that was broken, long before Locusts decided to fuck it all up.” :Referring to District 17. (On The Beat) Lucius Kilroy Jacquin was born on Tyrus soil and grew up in Tyran society. Although records of his early years are not documented, it was documented that in his adolescent years, it wasn't uncommon for him to have run ins with the law, shortly after the untimely death of his father, whom was a soldier during the Pendulum War. Before things could progress to worse, the Sheriff of the precinct convinced his mother to enroll the troubled youth into a specialty school for young, at-risk males. During Lucius' studies at the all-boys school, Lucius soon disciplined himself and learned how to channel his emotions constructively from the local town Acupuncturist, whom was the Language Arts teacher at Lucius’ academy and also a reputable Master/Instructor of martial arts. Lucius graduated from high-school in honors, wanting to major in Criminal Justice and Investigation, so his mother worked a second job to help pay for Lucius college fees. Unfortunately, his mother developed cancer and was soon hospitalized, but the school was willing to give Lucius a loan to continue his curriculum at the academy. Whatever precinct he could find work, would be willing to help pay off the loan after investing so many work and internship/volunteer hours. With his mother needing medical care after her insurance ran dry, and in debt with a school loan, shortly after graduation, Lucius placed an application in District 17, also known as The Shit; a well known red light district that was just south of Ephyra's border. Although it was not his first choice of precincts , he couldn't pass up the pay and benefits, especially for the dire medical attention his mother needed. So he took the job, was able to pay for his mothers' medical treatment, and was out of debt within less than two years. His career soon ended after E-day, when the Locusts attacked the district during his shift, forcing him to orient himself to tactics he would never use on a human being. As a result, he survived the onslaught and soon volunteered to recruit himself as a Gear, after realizing that his district was completely demolished and his department eradicated. Because of his prior training in the Police Academy and college hours, Lucius was automatically promoted to Corporal, and eventually worked his way up to Master Sergeant. Wild Horses :“I’m not interested in your assessment of Santa Fe and COG relations, rigmaster…my concern is making sure your rig, and rig crew, along with the cargo, is safely transported to the Block, using whatever means necessary to make sure this objective is accomplished,” (Chapter 3) ''Please Note:'' Article is still in-progress. Snowblind :"Interchange when one man reloads, the other provides cover fire..." :Lucius giving orders on the field. (Chapter 38) During the Battle in Glacier Valley, Lucius was the Master Sergeant, assisting Hoffman in keeping morale and directing the recruits' focus, in hopes they would weather the contact out on the field while drawing the enemy into position. During the battle, Lucius got into a chainsaw duel with Sanders, Morose's closest subordinate, and managed to overwhelm the erratic Corporal with his Lancer and “kukri” blade. In the aftermath, Lucius assisted the injured Sergeant Mataki to the King Raven to be extracted and taken to The Block's hospital. After relocating the rest of Jacinto's Remnant to Vectus Island, Lucius was transferred from Vectus Naval Base to the Feral reservation in the town, Retreat, to monitor Feral, COG, and civilian relations, in Captain Miller's absence. Songs of Sirens :Frankly, I have reason to believe that the “Consulate” is just being viciously vindictive because she doesn’t like her present occupation, and is still pissed at me for forgetting to put the toilet seat down in the outpost bathroom. Nevertheless, I would strongly suggest for future negotiations that the Chairman would please tread carefully when it concerns the Feral ethos and their present alliance. I really don’t feel like being the first probable casualty of a estrogen-based, political uprising. :Lucius' Log entry concerning the Feral Consulate (Chapter 3) For the sake of keeping the peace between the Feral Consulate and the COG personnel, Colonel Hoffman assigns Lucius to escort Eloise Raven McNight to Vectus Navel Base for a meeting with Chairman Prescott and the Pelruan Commander, Trescu. Shortly after coming up to a COG outpost that was blocking the main road, the Gears stationed there inform Lucius and Raven that the main entrance was closed due to an assembly amassing at the gate, blocking all traffic. Pressed for time, Lucius and Raven decide to trek on foot to another entrance at the East Gate. Unfortunately by the time they got there, a crowd of civilians was already blocking the entrance, protesting COG and Gorasni diplomacy. In an attempt to get to the gate, Lucius, Raven, and two other Gears, Randy and Belenski meander through the crowd, but before even making it halfway, two deranged men, strapped with explosives manage to wither amongst the antsy crowd. Although Sven Dunrich, whom was stationed at the outpost, takes out one of the men before he detonates himself, the other one sets himself off, killing anyone nearby, including one of the Gears. In the aftermath, Lucius, Raven, and Belenski managed to survive with just scratches and bruises, but the suicide-bombing attempt would soon instigate some political repercussions. ''-Article still in progress-'' Notable Quotes :"...on a side note, we seriously need to either find or construct a more practical means of trouser adjustments. For some, possibly contrite reason, Corporal Bjork can't seem to keep his pants on." :(Lucius' journal entry concerning faulty combat fatigues; Wild Horses) :"I believe we all understand our place, rigmaster…I do not question the competency of your crew." :(Reassuring the rigmaster, Jack Gembry that he has no intention of interfering with the rigmasters' routine and safety protocal; Wild Horses) :"Keep the griping to a minimal, Spades…or else I'll have you reassigned to guard duty on the picket fence, next to the porta potties, with Baird to keep you company..." :(Retorically threatening Corporal Bjork with the worst guard duty shift in Fort Block; Wild Horses) :“What I came to incur upon you, as a result of an apparent lapse in your memory, that you need to report to the drop off station…” :(Conveniently reminding Raven McNight about her diplomatic duties to the COG; Songs of Sirens) Category:Characters Category:Gears